leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Frontier (Generation IV)/Trivia
The Battle Frontier logo is the color code of the venues corresponding to the five battle venues and their position in the Battle Frontier. ** The color code of each of the venues corresponds approximately to the color codes of each of the five flavors of Berry and to the five condition stats. ** If the Poké Ball design in the middle is counted, as well, the logo contains the seven colors of Apricorn. * Due to the pairing of and Caitlin, there is an equal number of male and female Frontier Brains. This is the case with Sinnoh's Gym Leaders as well. * Several of the Frontier Brains have Pokémon with moves they normally learn at a higher level. This may suggest that their Pokémon also decrease in level when they are above level 50. * All Frontier Brains with a fixed team have at least one legendary Pokémon in their party when they are battled for the gold commemorative print. * Although Pokémon under level 30 are banned from use by the player at the Battle Hall, opponent Trainers can use Pokémon under this level. * This Battle Frontier is the first one of its kind to appear in two separate locations in one generation. ** Also, it is the first one to appear in the mainland of one region, in this case, the Johto region. * 's forms, , and the Spiky-eared Pichu are the only non- or Mythical Pokémon that aren't allowed in the Frontier. * The Battle Factory is the only facility to not have a PC, due to the fact that players rent Pokémon instead of using their own. * The Battle Arcade is the only location in a Generation IV game to have moving animation while the player is saving, as the screens that show the player and their opponent's Pokémon flash, despite everything else pausing during the save. * In the Battle Castle, there are crosses above the foe's entrance which change depending on the round the player is on. For example, if the player is on round 1, then there is 1 cross. * In , the player cannot keep his or her Pokémon outside of its Poké Ball in the Battle Frontier, despite being an open place. This is likely due to the fact that once the player steps into the opening of a facility, they are automatically drawn deeper inside, and would cause problems with the walking Pokémon. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Pokégear will not play any radio channels whatsoever when the player is in any facilities. It is unknown why this happens. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the stat Trainers all appear in the Battle Tower without any reason, as the player character has never met them before in these games. This is possibly done to ensure full compatibility with . * Trainers that received different overworld sprites in HeartGold and SoulSilver still use their Platinum sprites here. ** Additionally, s use their Platinum battle sprite and a overworld sprite. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, a boy in the Battle Tower mentions that "...similar facilities are available outside of Johto", probably referring to Sinnoh's Battle Frontier. * Aside from the stat-enhancing vitamins, which each have a price of only 1 BP, all prizes buyable with Battle Points have a price that is divisible by 8. * The Battle Frontier is featured in one of the paintings on display in Lumiose Museum in Pokémon X and Y. * There are some Pokémon in the Battle Hall that know moves they cannot legitimately learn: a with , a with , and an with .